The invention relates to a lifting apparatus, and in particular to a lifting apparatus which is actuated purely mechanically and operated with a cable or the like.
When a lifting apparatus is operated with a cable which is arranged between an actuating part and a carrying part, then there exists the problem that when the carrying part or the load hanging from this strikes an obstruction upon being lowered and the cable continues to be actuated, the cable would pass out of the normal taut cable state into an undesirable slack cable state with the consequence that the cable can become snagged in neighbouring structural parts. This would result in an inevitable faulty operation of the lifting apparatus.